


Deja Vu

by HT_fics (hundredthousands)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Silly, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/pseuds/HT_fics
Summary: Steve and Tony are out on a very special fancy date night that’s becoming mysteriously familiar to Steve as the night goes on.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	Deja Vu

Something peculiar was happening but Steve couldn’t put his finger on it.

It was a normal enough Friday night, though Tony had splurged and taken him to their favourite restaurant, The Red Zone, a place that catered specifically for vampires like themselves and had the fanciest blood-based meals.

This place even had a live pianist play while you dined, but oddly, the song the pianist was only now starting to play was already stuck in Steve’s head like an earworm. He’d heard the notes tinkling at the back of his mind before they echoed through the high-ceilinged room. How had he known what was going to play next?

Even odder still, he’d known what his order would be before he’d even opened his menu. But he and Tony hadn’t been here since their last anniversary, so why did it feel like they’d been here more recently than that?

Across from him, Tony fidgeted nervously. Steve was familiar enough with his mannerisms to be able to tell that Tony knew what was going on.

“Spill,” Steve demanded.

“What?” Tony practically yelped, caught off-guard. He had apparently been holding something in his hands under the table because he fumbled with it, and Steve heard a soft thud and felt a small object roll into his foot.

He bent down to pick it up and discovered it was a small velvet box. The night had been getting unnerving, but seeing the box put him at ease somehow, like this was the first thing to make sense since they’d come here.

“What’s going on Tony? You can tell me.” Steve tried to make his voice as soothing as possible because Tony was getting paler by the second, even for a vampire.

“Okay, so you know my wizard friend, Strange? And how he owes me something big? Well I had plans for tonight, and I wanted them to go perfectly, so he temporarily gave me the power to futz with time a bit if I messed up, so I could have a redo.”

“A redo?”

“Redos,” Tony amended. “But you remember?”

“I remember,” Steve said. “Bits and pieces of our night—nights.”

“Do you remember the time I knocked into the table getting down on one knee and spilled your soup down your shirt. You should thank me for reversing time for that one — blood stains are a bitch to get out as you know.”

“No, not that much detail,” Steve replied, his tone pensive but fond. It was a funny mental image, even if the memory wasn’t his.

Tony sighed. “It wasn’t worth it. Now you think I’m a loser and you’ll never marry me.”

“Aw, Tony.” Steve reached across the table with his free hand to grip Tony’s reassuringly. “Why are you so worried? We’re soulmates, I would have said yes no matter how you proposed. I am saying yes!”

“Steve!” Tony was horrified and removed his hand from Steve’s hold. “That’s—why—no!” He kept starting and aborting sentences like that until he could collect himself while Steve watched on, amused. “First of all, even though we’re soulmates, that does not guarantee me a yes. You’re allowed to say no. And I wanted to give you the perfect proposal you deserve, which is not this by the way.”

Tony pulled a small green and gold object out of his breast pocket. Steve didn’t know what it was but the intent on Tony’s face was clear.

“Tony, no!” Steve exclaimed, almost lurching forward with his palm up. He narrowly avoided knocking over the table himself. “Don’t reverse time again. I already think this is the perfect proposal.”

Tony halted his actions but didn’t seem convinced by Steve’s statement. 

“Sure it’s a little messy, but what’s not? Let me have this memory, Tony, please?” Steve offered the box back to Tony and held out his other palm, where Tony placed the little time trinket in return for the ring.

And then Steve was grinning broadly as Tony opened his mouth to ask Steve if they could spend the rest of their undead lives together.

(Later on, Tony would bring Steve with him to return the time loop device to Dr. Strange, and the kind doctor would use his powers to show Steve every reversed version of that night so that Steve could enjoy all these previously lost moments with Tony.)

**Author's Note:**

> Team fluff: Time loop fill, Red Zone, Vampires, Soulmates, “It wasn’t worth it,” “I remember”


End file.
